


Socks and Space Heaters

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: Alex always marveled at how easily she fell asleep like this, she looked so peaceful whenever she slept in his embrace. He could count the freckles on her nose this way, and sometimes he'd trace patterns on them to watch the way her nose scrunched up.





	Socks and Space Heaters

**Author's Note:**

> Alex belongs to thesquidliesthuman jsyk

Alex had been working when Darya had texted him, telling him she was cold and asking if she could nap in his bed. He automatically agreed, and told her to let herself in and he'd be there soon. He wondered if she was alright, knowing she usually waited till he was home before she came over. 

She was okay, mostly at least. She just missed him, and wanted to be close to him. She had gotten to the apartment first, stripping down to her underwear and tugging on one of his hoodies before crawling into the bed. Waiting for Alex to come home.. His apartment, with him.. That's home.

Darya was just laying there practically swallowed up by one of Alex's hoodies, as her feet dangled off the bed. A soft humming escaped her lips as she wiggled her toes.

"Babe? What are you doing?" Alex chuckled when he came into the room after finally getting home, setting a bag down as he crawled onto the bed beside her resting his hand on her hip. 

"I'M A SOCK." Darya grins, but shifts a little to snuggle closer to him. Alex was always so warm, a personal tall space heater and it's a great thing. There was a rush of relief when he was close to her, the way he tugged her closer made her sigh in contentment.

"Well if you're a sock, what does that make me?" Alex grinned as he looked down at her, pressing a soft kiss to her nose just for the hell of it while his hand rubbed soothing circles on her hip.

Without missing a beat, Darya with her bright grin responded in that sweet tone, "The sun!! Because you're hot!!" She winks, kinda awfully but at least she tried. 

Alex laughs, nudging his nose against her cheek so he could leave a tender kiss on her jaw. "That.. doesn't make any sense. But okay." He's grinning against her neck, debating on wrapping himself around her as best as he could but settling for tugging her closer to his chest.

"How does that not make sense?" Darya asks with a quiet hum at the affection, moving her hands to play with his hair idly while they embraced. 

"Well if I'm the sun, that would make you the moon." Alex started to relax when Darya played with his hair, feeling surprisingly tired but he just pressed his face against her neck a little more.

This conversation would be odd to most people, but it was just so effortless and normal to them. "So,,, because I'm a sock,, does that mean you're a space heater?" Darya half giggles, curling various locks of Alex's hair between her fingers. Usually it was her cuddling into him, and his mouth on her neck meant some... pretty dirty things.. but this switch up was a nice feeling. Domestic almost.

"I mean, space heaters warm up socks. Do they not?" He grins against her neck, lightly tickling her sides, causing her to giggle and cling to him. "They do!!" He could feel her grin against his forehead, knowing she was smiling made him happy. "And what am i doing currently?" He teased a little bit, patting her sides as he lifted his head to look at her. 

"...warming up the sock that is your girlfriend?" Darya tilted her head, giggling again when their gazes met. The way he looked at her was always filled with such adoration. His expression lighting up at the simplest smile or quiet giggle. She was so pure, soft and just good. How did he get so lucky?

"That is correct, my princess." Alex tenderly kissed her forehead, moving them so they were in the center of the bed and tugging the blanket up. "Now i thought you wanted to nap?" 

"Mm, mhm." Darya nods with a yawn, burying her face against Alex's chest as she slips her hands under his shirt to touch the exposed skin on his back. Alex always marveled at how easily she fell asleep like this, she looked so peaceful whenever she slept in his embrace. He could count the freckles on her nose this way, and sometimes he'd trace patterns on them to watch the way her nose scrunched up. 

But for now, his fingers traced small patterns against her hips, her sides and along her back. Letting her sleep, knowing she probably didn't do much of that without him. 

It was a little while later when he heard a soft sleepy mumble from against his neck. "You're like,,, an adorable baby giraffe." It threw him off guard to say the least, but he laughed and combed his fingers through her hair. "How? Wasn't i just an adorable tall puppy yesterday?" 

Darya giggled softly, as she kissed his neck lazily, "Baby Giraffes are cute and tall.. You're an adorably tall giraffe puppy. That's it." Alex couldn't help the smile on his face as he kissed the top of her head. "Okay, but there's something you're wrong about there. I'm not adorable." 

Darya hums softly as she tilts her head back to look at him, tracing her index finger along his cheek. "Hmhm, says the same boy who gets the goofiest grin whenever i say that I love you." 

"Go back to sleep you dork." Alex rolled his eyes but hugged her closer, pressing light kisses to her face before Darya tucked her face against his neck. "Nu-uh!" She giggled softly, then yawned while Alex rubbed her back. "You're being a brat." He laughed softly, she was such a child sometimes but he adored that about her.

Darya sleepily mimicking, "You're being a brat-" before pouting against his neck. "I'm not being a brat Alexander, you're just being a dummy." Alex snorts and rolls them over, so he was above her and lightly kissing her neck. "Excuse me, Miss pocket sized princess. It's not my fault you're wrong." Darya shivered slightly at the kiss to her neck, biting on her bottom lip a moment before she reaches up to tuck his hair back. 

"M'not wrong, i just see you differently than you see yourself." She murmured, and Alex lifted his head to look at her. He couldn't exactly argue with that, she was right. So instead he lays his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, you know?" 

Darya smiles softly as she combs her fingers through Alex's hair slowly, getting comfy in their new position. "I know, baby. I love you too."


End file.
